half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HalfLifeveR
Image:800px-D2 prison 080002.jpg Where did you get Image:800px-D2 prison 080002.jpg? On another wiki?... Klow 13:52, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :Yes i did get from a wiki, actually Half Life.net wiki, why? ::Wow you never used a wiki before, you. It's gonna be though. Please avoid taking images from other wikis, it looks like stealing. People are going to think we copy/paste stuff from them, and it's to be avoided. Don't do that anymore and take the screenshots yourself. Klow 02:13, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Images Could you categorize them? Need any help?... Klow 18:50, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :On this wiki there is not mutch pictures of the characters. Sorry, I meant categorize the pictures you upload. Anyway I'm deleting the ones from the Half Life.net wiki. Klow 02:13, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Your edits You're doing a complete mess here. Stop adding random stuff and replacing images that don't need replacing. NO ONE asked you to replace the lambda logo by an ugly one. I you want to add images, add images that don't come from other wikis, and categorize them. And sign your comments. I won't tidy up after you all the time, so be careful. Klow 02:17, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :Why do you think I replaced that lamba logo because it was ugly. Anyone can edit on this wiki, it dosent looks like I can edit any thing before it is removed. :It was not ugly. Don't replace it by a picture that was really ugly. "Anyone can edit on this wiki" doesn't mean "anyone can do anything". And please sign your comments. If you need any help, just ask, but be careful what you do. (it's not a threat, just think before editing) Klow 02:31, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Half-Life 2: Episode Three Left 4 Dead is not set in the Half-Life universe. Klow 23:09, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, sorry HalfLifeveR 23:10, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Game pictures Game pictures are NOT under the GNU Free Documentation License, they are Fairuse! Thank you! Klow 19:08, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Template Information Thanks for using it! I know it can be quite confusing, but you tried, and I'm thankful for that. Klow 18:51, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks HalfLifeveR 18:54, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Lombardi Why not just take an existing production staff member page and copy its structure?... Klow 03:36, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Stop! Please, stop removing the italics in the game titles! I didn't spend all that time for nothing! Klow 19:11, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Ops, sorry HalfLifeveR 19:12, 26 March 2009 (UTC) I spend a lot of time defining layout standards and you mess them up! And if I choose " " for the titles, it's not to have them replaced by " "! Thanks for your zeal, but really, be careful! Klow 19:14, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Again, I am really sorry, didn't meen to mess things up. HalfLifeveR 19:16, 26 March 2009 (UTC) I know, don't worry. I'll set up official layout soon when I am done with them, that will help. But anyway putting links in the titles was a good idea, just don't modify the rest. ;-) Klow 19:21, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Pics How about categorizing these random screenshots you uploaded?... Klow 23:47, 26 March 2009 (UTC) I put them under the category "Game screenshots", is that wrong? HalfLifeveR 13:26, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :No no, it's correct, but it's more a license than a category. Like "stub" for the articles - even if it makes the article in a cat, the proper cat is more related to the subject. So for your screens, the proper "root" category would have been "Half-Life 2 screenshots", and then you would have had the subject cat, such as G-Man images, City 17 images, etc. It's all explained in . ;-) Klow 13:38, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Will try that next time:) HalfLifeveR 13:43, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Wiki links Don't add them to articles, because if you do one, you have to do it for every article also on wikipedia. We'll think about it later. Don't think I'm watching you, it's just that I'm home and that you edit pages I watch, and since I receive an email each time I page I watch is modified... ;-) Klow 14:48, 27 March 2009 (UTC) I removed it, but there is a link in the Gordon Freeman article. HalfLifeveR 14:52, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Mh, you got me cornered. Well it's the main protagonist,and I didn't want to have a link only to Uncyclopedia. :-P Anyway we'll think about it later. Klow 15:11, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Pics You really should turn on the antialiasing in your HL2 graphic options. Maybe also in the possible menu from your graphic card. It would improve a lot your screenshots. Klow 03:44, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Agree, I will try that. HalfLifeveR 10:03, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Links To add too many links. You added links to the Alyx page on the Alyx page and to the Barney page on the Barney page, same for Breen. Isn't that a bit ridiculous?... Klow 19:03, 30 March 2009 (UTC) On the Kleiner page there was many links to Kleiner. I am little confused, if one page have many links and one page have little links? HalfLifeveR 19:08, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Well if a page has links that leads to itself, they should be removed. Links is good, but too many is useless, especially if they lead to the same page. Klow 19:10, 30 March 2009 (UTC) I understand you're point. HalfLifeveR 19:12, 30 March 2009 (UTC) List of minor characters You messed up with the "=" in the titles again, congrats! Klow 19:03, 8 April 2009 (UTC) I admit that because I though it was wrong, mistake again... HalfLifeveR 19:51, 8 April 2009 (UTC) I know it can be confusing, but the amount of "=" can vary from an article to another, so watch closely. ;-) Klow 22:09, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Returning to Half-Life Wiki Hey HalfLifeveR, I can see that you have contributed a lot to the wiki in the past, any chance of a return? Adapool 11:36, June 10, 2012 (UTC)